


0720

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderbending, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обратный отсчет ко дню рождения Ойкавы 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Куними/Ойкава

**Author's Note:**

> 10 дней до. Ойкава/Куними, желание и поцелуй.

— Ну а сейчас небольшое объявление, — произносит Ойкава, привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Так как я хочу быть уверенным, что меня запомнят как самого лучшего капитана в истории Аобаджосай, вы можете прямо сейчас попросить меня о чем угодно.

Юркнув за спину Киндайчи, Куними готовится стать свидетелем очередной причуды Ойкавы, возможно в последний раз. Судя по скептическим и немного удивленным лицам остальных третьегодок, для них это сюрприз в той же мере, что и для остальных.

— Что угодно? — хмуро переспрашивает Кетани.

— Ойкава-сан выполнит любое ваше желание, — он разводит руки в сторону, как будто демонстрируя всю широту своей души. — Начнем с тебя Мэддог-чан. Что бы ты хотел получить на память от своего любимого капитана?

— Что за хрень, — бормочет Кетани себе под нос, за что получает тычок в бок от Иваизуми, и неловко откашливается. — Ничего мне не надо.

— А если подумать? — проникновенно спрашивает Ойкава, используя тот-самый-тон, и даже Кетани становится ясно, что выйти сухим из воды не получится.

— Ну ладно, — он краснеет и опускает взгляд в пол. — Помните тот кубок, который Иваизуми-сан отдал вам на прошлом фестивале?

Куними хмыкает под нос. Кубок был за победу на общешкольном марафоне, на котором Кетани финишировал вторым с отрывом от победителя в четыре минуты, а Иваизуми всучил свою награду Ойкаве, потому что утверждал, что для всех полученных в тот день трофеев в его комнате просто не хватит места.

— Ива-чан, отдадим Меддог-чану кубок? — Иваизуми в ответ складывает на груди руки, со вздохом наклоняя голову набок. — Ну, сегодня прямо-таки твой день, Мэддог-чан, обычно Ива-чан не такой уступчивый! А в следующем году постарайся получить свою собственную награду.

Вслед за Кетани остальным отвечать на вопрос Ойкавы уже не так страшно. Ватари просит еще пару частных тренировок их связки; Киндайчи, ужасно смущаясь, — телефон одной девочки из параллельного класса, вызывая поощряющий свист Мацукавы и Ханамаки; Яхаба — копии всех записей матчей, и Ойкава выглядит очень довольным, услышав эту просьбу. Когда подходит черед Куними, он отвечает без запинки:

— Прошу вас не выполнять никакую мою просьбу, Ойкава-сан.

Ойкава щурит глаза и недовольно качает головой.

— Так не пойдет, Куними-чан. 

Все молча смотрят на них, и Куними поднимает глаза на часы — это может стать его спасением: тренировка подошла к концу, и он может со спокойной совестью направиться домой. Потому что Ойкава больше не капитан и не в праве его задерживать.

Ойкава прослеживает за его взглядом.

— Ну хорошо, — великодушно заключает он. — Я понимаю, что такая возможность представляется раз в жизни — тебе надо все хорошенько обдумать.

По дороге домой и на утро следующего дня Куними еще позволяет себе надеяться, но когда на перемене между первым уроком и вторым Ойкава останавливается в дверях его класса и многозначительно подмигивает ему, иллюзии обращаются прахом. Куними решает, что нужно попросить что угодно, любой пустяк, лишь бы его оставили в покое. Спустя еще два часа он понимает, что это не так просто, но затем вдруг вспоминает прошлое лето, которое они провели в лагере. 

Каждый день они вставали с первыми лучами солнца, и для Куними невозможно было придумать более изощренной пытки. Изматывающие тренировки, паршивая еда в столовой, продуваемая из всех щелей общая спальня и принятие душа под холодной водой, когда ему не везло в жеребьевке... Тем удивительнее было в последний день прийти к заключению, что все, в общем-то, было не так уж плохо. Возможно, через несколько лет он даже сможет признаться себе, что отлично провел время.

— Ойкава-сан, — говорит он, преграждая ему путь в коридоре после обеда. — Помните тот старый диск, который вы постоянно включали нам во время утренней разминки в лагере?

Ойкава говорил, что диск принадлежал еще его сестре, но Куними относился к этому с недоверием. Песни были подборкой хитов десятилетней давности, сестре Ойкавы тогда было лет шестнадцать — и никто не слушал подобную музыку в шестнадцать лет. Под конец лагеря диск был исцарапанным, бокс треснул, стерлось изображение на поверхности, а некоторые песни отказывались проигрываться. Куними ненавидел их все, и тем сильнее был его ужас, когда он поймал себя за напеванием мотива самой раздражающей из них неделю спустя.

Сияющее лицо Ойкавы мигом мрачнеет, и Куними понимает, что промахнулся. 

— Ну, Куними-чан, это диск моей сестры, понимаешь, — жалобно говорит он, и Куними кивает. Ойкаве он тоже наверняка дорог, как память. — Я постараюсь переписать, хорошо?

На следующий день выясняется, что диск слишком покоцан, и Ойкава ободряюще предлагает ему придумать какую-нибудь другую просьбу. Куними снова ломает голову весь день, и во время обеденного перерыва вымещает свое раздражение на овощах из своего бенто.

— Ну, тогда придумай что-нибудь такое, что он откажется делать, — задумчиво произносит Киндайчи, пережевывая яблоко. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы он от тебя отстал.

— Хочу, — Куними мстительно вонзает палочки в кусок мяса, и капельки соуса разлетаются в разные стороны, приземляясь прямиком на рукав. Просто замечательно.

Киндайчи отворачивается и вздыхает.

— Неужели тебе бы совсем ничего не хотелось, ну, на память? Кто знает, когда еще мы увидимся.

В этот момент Куними очень рад, что Киндайчи смотрит в сторону, потому что не уверен, что написано у него на лице. Через неделю они, возможно, простятся раз и навсегда, а Куними так ничего и не скажет. Он встряхивает головой, концентрируется на чем-нибудь нейтральном, и в какой-то момент мысли проясняются, а потом постепенно складываются в идею, и она прекрасна в своей простоте.

— Ойкава-сан, — переведя дух начинает он, оказавшись перед партой Ойкавы в его классе за считанные минуты до звонка. — Научите меня подавать в прыжке.

Лицо Ойкавы вытягивается, и Куними на долю секунды кажется, что его затея увенчалась успехом, — а как иначе, ведь он лично видел, какую реакцию провоцирует эта просьба. Но Ойкава вдруг поднимается, упирается ладонями в парту и наклоняется к нему. Его глаза горят... нет, не раздражением, а каким-то безудержным энтузиазмом.

— Куними-чан, я не ослышался? Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя научили...

— Нет, забудьте, — перед глазами разом промелькнули живописные недели, оставшиеся до выпуска третьегодок, которые Куними едва не обрек себя провести в зале, до последней капли пота тренируясь под чутким руководством Ойкавы. — Я пошутил.

«Ха-ха», — для убедительности произносит он, и Ойкава недовольно вздыхает.

— Куними-чан, у нас нет времени для шуток, — и своим самым строгим официозным тоном добавляет: — Чтобы до конца недели твое решение было озвучено.

В конце недели у команды намечалось прощание с третьегодками. Куними не любил драматизировать, просто так получилось, что к тому моменту так ничего и не пришло в голову, и в семейный ресторан, в котором у них был зарезервирован столик, он входит без малейшей догадки о том, как отвадить от себя Ойкаву. Возбужденная атмосфера вселяет надежду, что этому пустяку просто не станут уделять внимание, как должно было быть с самого начала.

Кусок не лезет в горло, из-за нескончаемой болтовни болит голова, а помимо прочего он испытывает довольно странное и определенно неизведанное для себя чувство какой-то отвратительно светлой грусти. Третьегодки сидят напротив, оживленно беседуя со всеми вокруг, раздавая последние советы, обмениваясь последними шутками и последний раз всем своим видом уверяя, что с командой все будет хорошо и без них. И глядя на это Куними как нельзя вовремя понимает, что даже не догадывался, насколько к ним привязался.

Спустя час он наконец чувствует, что если сейчас улизнет на улицу, то его хватятся не сразу. Оказавшись снаружи, он опирается спиной о прохладную стену, вдыхает полную грудь воздуха и стоит так какое-то время, упираясь ногами в землю, стараясь замедлить вращение мира вокруг. В тот момент, когда обороты начинают медленно, но ощутимо снижаться, он чувствует, что кто-то трогает его за плечо. Куними устало поворачивает голову и моргает, глядя на щурящегося на свет Ойкаву — и все его старания оказываются впустую. 

— Куними-чан, почему ты даже сейчас раскачиваешься дольше всех? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь.

У Куними кончается терпение. Ойкава сам напросился: если ему так хочется, то Куними расскажет — а там будь, что будет. Разве не для этого придумывались выпускные и разница в возрасте, которая предполагает возможность больше никогда не увидеться?

— Ну хорошо, Ойкава-сан. Я хочу поцелуй.

Куними никогда не видел, чтобы кто-нибудь краснел так отчетливо и стремительно. Ойкава несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом начинает сжимать и разжимать пальцы — этот невольно заданный ритм сначала успокаивает Куними, но пауза затягивается настолько, что уже не смешно, а скорее даже очень страшно.

— Вы же сами сказали «что угодно», — оправдывается он. 

— Сказал, — отвечает Ойкава, глядя себе под ноги. 

— Чтобы мы вас запомнили, — напоминает Куними, хотя стоило бы остановиться. Еще тогда, когда впервые проиграл этот сценарий у себя в голове, удивился собственным фантазиям, но в какой-то момент махнул на них рукой. И вот, спустя год, он набрался храбрости — или окончательно рехнулся.

Ойкава качает головой, но когда поднимает голову, Куними с удивлением замечает улыбку на его лице. Когда его касаются теплые подрагивающие губы, кажется, будто он совсем к этому не готов. Поцелуй длится всего пару секунд, неожиданно целомудренный и немного нелепый, совсем как сам Ойкава. И, как и от самого Ойкавы, от поцелуя у Куними покалывают подушечки пальцев.

— Вот видишь, — произносит Ойкава с обычным шутливым самодовольством, неловко отстраняясь, — я всегда держу свои обещания. 

— Спасибо, Ойкава-сан. Теперь я точно вас не забуду, — Куними выдерживает паузу, — ведь это был мой первый поцелуй.

Ойкава снова смотрит на него так, будто увидел привидение, но до того, как его лицо вновь зальет краска, Куними успевает рассмеяться. Ойкава запускает в волосы обе руки, просит не играть на его безграничной доверчивости, и они вместе возвращаются в ресторан. И в то время, как Ойкава жалуется на его жестокое чувство юмора, Куними продолжает глупо хихикать, украдкой вытирая выступившие слезы.

Дурацкий Ойкава-сан.


	2. Ширабу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 дней до. Ширабу, Ойкава и мимо-Ивачан. Время и знакомство.

Свои первые отборочные в Шираторизаве Ширабу проводит на трибунах. За тем, чтобы на матчах присутствовали все члены клуба без исключения, следят очень строго, и если бы не это, Ширабу скорее остался заниматься в спортзале. Время утекает сквозь пальцы, про себя он уже отсчитывает дни до следующих отборочных: если и на них ему придется отсиживаться, то пусть хотя бы снизу, на скамейке запасных. А ради этого придется еще немало попотеть.

Команда выслушивает последние наставления тренера, несдержанный тон слышно даже за ревом болельщиков. Ширабу останавливается взглядом на игроках: каждый в безупречной форме, и сдерживаться не будет никто. Со стороны они кажутся идеальной цепью из одинаково крепких, отполированных звеньев, но Ширабу знает, что это не так.

Эйта-сан хороший семпай и преподал Ширабу несколько важных уроков. Например, о том, какой связующий Шираторизаве точно не нужен. Что ни игра — то очередная наглядная демонстрация, и Ширабу был бы и рад учиться, но ему каждый раз преподают одну и ту же тему. Того момента, когда соперники обнаружат этот неприметный глазу, но ощутимый изъян, Ширабу одновременно страшится и ждет. Он должен быть уверен, что когда момент настанет, он будет готов.

Рядом с собой он слышит возбужденный шепот, несколько человек с нижних рядов оглядываются через плечо и смотрят на пустые места рядом с ним. Он поворачивает голову и видит двоих в светлых спортивных куртках: форма, которую все начали узнавать не так давно. 

В прошлом году они сыграли друг против друга всего раз, но эта команда в Шираторизаве уже у всех на слуху. Все знают, что от них непременно стоит ждать неприятностей в последующие два года, вспоминают, что двоим второгодкам из стартового состава к тому же доводилось играть с Ушиджимой с незапамятных времен, а значит они имеют преимущество перед теми, кто впервые столкнется с ним только в старшей школе. 

— Ойкава и Иваизуми из Сейджо, — шепчет парень рядом с Ширабу, округлив глаза. — Нарываются на неприятности?

Ширабу пожимает плечами, но по внутренностям пробегает холодок. Он косится на незваных гостей: Иваизуми сидит, засунув руки в карманы куртки и откинувшись на спинку кресла, желваки на лице напряжены. Ойкава кажется куда более расслабленным, несмотря на то, что сидит рядом с полным составом группы поддержки заклятого соперника, но Ширабу не позволяет ввести себя в заблуждение тем, как он тихо насвистывает какую-то незамысловатую мелодию, закинув ногу на ногу и покачивая кроссовком. Взгляд Ойкавы сосредоточенный, как раз таким можно раскрыть тайну, которую Ширабу до сей поры считал непостижимой для остальных.

Они сидят молча, и через какое-то время недоуменный ропот болельщиков затихает, про вторженцев забывают, когда Шираторизава начинает неумолимо набирать очки. Ширабу наблюдает за игрой вполглаза, но время от времени чувствует прилив гордости, когда игроки команды-соперника потрясенно качают головами после очередного мяча, не веря в происходящее.

— По-моему, вид абсолютно такой же, как с наших трибун, — слышит он тихое и весь напрягается. 

— Мне проще, когда напротив не маячит эта раздражающая форма, Ива-чан. 

— А когда они вопят прямо в ухо свои кричалки — самое то.

— Чтобы понять своего соперника, нужно перенять ход его мыслей. «Вака-кун»! — вдруг верещит Ойкава в унисон с чирлидершами, когда Ушиджима снова забивает, и проглатывает последние звуки с болезненным стоном. — Ой, больно же!

— Хватит дурачиться, — шипит Иваизуми. — Так бы сразу и сказал, что тебе просто хотелось подействовать им на нервы.

— И ты бы все равно пошел?

В ответ Иваизуми только хмыкает. Ширабу позволяет себе расслабиться: кажется, они действительно пришли, чтобы повыделываться, — и Ширабу это более чем устраивает. Он снова украдкой поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на них и подтвердить свою догадку, и встречается с холодным взглядом Ойкавы.

— Привет, — говорит тот, улыбаясь так неестественно, что Ширабу чувствует, как губы растягиваются в ответной формальной улыбке.

— Здравствуйте.

— Ваша команда, кажется, и в этом году в отличной форме.

— Так и есть.

Улыбка Ойкавы заостряется на краях. Они кивают друг другу. Первый сет почти подошел к концу, а значит, в перерыве эти двое уйдут готовиться к собственной игре. Резкий контраст то и дело взрывающихся ободряющими воплями трибун с одной стороны и гробовой тишины с другой действуют Ширабу на нервы. Ко всему прочему, у Эйты-сан игра явно не клеится. Слишком распаляется на других игроков, хочет изменить темп, чтобы сбить с толку и без того сокрушенного противника, и из-за этого отдает Ушиджиме-сан слишком неудобные пасы. Не может держать себя под контролем даже во время такой размеренной игры.

— Так вот, на счет этого связующего, — вдруг шепчет Иваизуми, и у Ширабу перехватывает дыхание, — он что, действительно так плох?

Ойкава задумчиво цокает языком.

— Да нет, совсем не плох. Но есть что-то... Жаль, перед игрой уже нет возможности посмотреть записи.

Во рту у Ширабу пересыхает. Времени у него меньше, чем он думал. Если в Сейджо заметят эту брешь и поймут, из-за чего она образовалась, то смогут воспользоваться этим довольно быстро.

— Так что с ним не так? И как нам это поможет?

— Ива-чан, тсс, тише ты! Мы же на вражеской территории.

Ширабу чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу. Ойкава поднимает ладонь, виновато улыбаясь, будто извиняясь за вторжение в личное пространство.

— Извините, что отвлекаю. Просто любопытно: у вас в команде всего один запасной связующий?

Ширабу улыбается. Конечно, Ойкава его не помнит: в средней школе он звезд с неба не хватал, хоть и был среди «подающих надежды». А в старшей ушел в тень, почти не принимал участия в тренировочных матчах. Ширабу знает, что его метод работает, и тренер начал к нему присматриваться, но он мог стать еще полезнее, обратить на себя внимание не потому, что кончились остальные варианты, а потому что заслужил — своим знанием команды и того, что для нее будет лучше. Упорства ему хватало, осталось дело за малым — не дать сопернику обдумать все быстрее.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Пока один.

— И тот отстой, — кашляет Ойкава в кулак и затем снова ослепительно улыбается. — То есть, я хотел сказать — очень жаль. 

Что-то моментально вскипает у Ширабу внутри, бьет в голову горячей волной, и почему-то улыбнуться в ответ оказывается проще простого. Сет кончается спустя пять минут, и Иваизуми поднимается, а за ним и Ойкава, по-видимому, очень довольный собой.

— Игра невероятно увлекательная, — говорит Ойкава, изображая зевоту, — но нам пора. Кстати, совсем забыл представиться: Ойкава Тоору. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь увидимся на площадке.

Ширабу не игнорирует эту насмешку: запоминает тон голоса и выражение лица Ойкавы во всех подробностях, чтобы потом вспомнить, когда придет его время. Ойкава протягивает ему руку, и Ширабу берет в ладонь горячие шершавые пальцы. Пальцы сеттера — при первом же касании в этом не остается никакого сомнения. Глаза Ойкавы в то же мгновение округляются, и он смотрит на Ширабу удивленно и настороженно. В ответ Ширабу стискивает его пальцы своими и готов поклясться, что слышит, как секундная стрелка замедляет свой ход.


	3. Куроо/Ойкава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 дней до, куроой

Если выбирать между двумя крайностями, то Куроо скорее нравился, чем нет. 

Куроо мог позвонить в первом часу ночи с просьбой захватить конспекты прогулянных лекций, или втиснуться вперед в очередь и оставить Ойкаву без порции любимого супа, или бесцеремонно закинуть голые ступни ему на колени, когда они вместе сидели на полу в его комнате и пытались присмотреться друг к другу за разговорами о проведенных дома каникулах и планах на семестр. И поначалу казалось, что над ним попросту издеваются — да еще и такими способами, на которые взрослому человеку не стоило даже обращать внимания.

Ойкаве потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы остудиться и прийти к выводу, что Куроо делает это специально, а голова, оказывается, все это время болела от дерганья за метафорические косички. Девчонки с его факультета выдвигали предположения, что Куроо отъявленный сердцеед, а Ойкава про себя смеялся, вспоминая его непревзойденные методы соблазнения. Рассказать бы им, как Куроо пару недель назад окатил проходящего под его окнами Ойкаву ведром воды, а потом пригласил к себе греться в качестве извинения. Или как, перехватывая любимый суп Ойкавы в очереди кафетерия, потом садился с ним за один стол и предлагал есть из одной тарелки.

А спустя еще пару месяцев Ойкава понял, что Куроо нравится ему настолько, что с этим нужно что-то делать. Только сперва было бы неплохо заставить его проглотить свою же пилюлю.

Когда Ойкава впервые предложил заплатить за попкорн и колу во время совместного похода в кино, Куроо посмотрел недоверчиво; когда спустя неделю Ойкава большим пальцем неторопливо вытер соус с его щеки, задев уголок губ, — поблагодарил, забыв улыбнуться. А когда Ойкава, в ответ на ремарку приятеля о проходящей мимо девушке, наклонился к Куроо и прошептал на ухо: «Твоя все равно лучше», — Куроо с побежденным вздохом поднялся и потянул Ойкаву за собой в ближайший туалет.

— Что-то не так, Куроо-кун? — невинно поинтересовался Ойкава, когда за ними захлопнулась дверца кабинки.

И Куроо был таким — разгоряченным, без привычной расслабленной усмешки, когда одной рукой схватил его за задницу и прижал к себе, пальцами другой юркнув под футболку, что Ойкава решил: нравится. Безо всяких крайностей.


	4. Кагеяма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 дней до, Кагеяма, пост-канон, встреча и победители угощают.

Когда они впервые встречаются на официальной игре в лиге, первое рукопожатие выходит скомканным, повисшим в воздухе, как недосказанное и умалчиваемое. Кагеяма как обычно старается прикрыть слабости как досадное недоразумение, но все равно видно, какой он потерянный и понурый. Первые несколько месяцев в про-команде даже Ойкаве дались нелегко, так что можно представить, как Кагеяме несладко. Тут все совсем не так, как в школе или университете: кроме самого себя о тебе некому позаботиться — и если отстанешь на полшага, сбившись с ритма, то никакой врожденный талант не спасет сначала от скамейки, а потом от сдержанного кивка в сторону двери.

Ойкава помимо воли чувствует жалость: она горчит во рту и раздается зудом по коже. За пять лет многое поменялось, думает он, и Кагеяма больше не кажется катастрофой, стихийным бедствием, беспощадным в своей беспечности. Он просто соперник: с одной стороны — знакомые преимущества, с другой — знакомые недостатки.

Ойкава позволяет себе отвлечься всего на секунду, а когда приходит в себя — они отдают последнее очко и сет. Ярость вскипает в крови мгновенно и разносится по всему телу, конечности внезапно наливаются свинцом. Грустный маленький Тобио, такой одинокий среди всех этих взрослых громил, этот невыносимый засранец только что опять утер Ойкаве нос, как ни в чем не бывало.

В конце матча Ойкава положительно в бешенстве: знает, что в большей мере на себя, но так приятно направить злость и раздражение туда, где она гнездилась не протяжении долгих лет; по знакомой дорожке, как утомленного путника, возвращающегося домой после долго путешествия.

Чувство кажется похожим, но не совсем: наваждение легче стряхнуть, оно не поглощает с головой, как трясина, а скорее встряхивает, как струя холодной воды. Когда Ойкава заканчивает переодеваться, в голове проясняется, а сердце стучит ровно и мягко. В следующий раз он не допустит ошибку и будет думать не о том, как нелегко приходится бедному Тобио, а о том, что с момента их последней встречи прошло время, которое оба не теряли даром. А это значит, что Ойкаве придется поднажать — и при одной мысли об этом в груди разливается томительный жар.

Когда снаружи он едва не наталкивается на уткнувшегося в мобильник Кагеяму, Ойкава ничуть не удивлен. Так уж у них заведено, что каждая их встреча — мучительно растянутая во времени погоня за собственными тенями. У Кагеямы все еще влажные от пота волосы и тот же прозрачный расфокусированный взгляд. Он уже не мальчик: Ойкава не может взять его за руку и познакомить со своими друзьями или поделиться любимой игрушкой, даже если бы вдруг захотел. 

И теперь Ойкава тоже, особенно в свои лучшие дни, вполне мог считаться взрослым, научившимся располагать их бесполезными добродетелями: зрелостью, сдержанностью, заботой о ближнем — ну или что там заставило руку Ойкавы протянуться вперед и схватить Кагеяму за плечо.

— Молоко прокисает, когда ты проходишь мимо, Тобио-чан, — говорит Ойкава, устало вздыхая. — Пойдем, Ойкава-сан сделает тебе одолжение.

Семейный ресторанчик неподалеку будет открыт еще пару часов, а у Ойкавы как раз не хватает пары сотни йен на тарелку хорошего мисо. 

— Победители угощают, — предупреждает он, и когда Кагеяма недовольно бурчит в сторону, кажется, что это только для вида.


	5. Мацукава/Ойкава/Ханамаки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 дней до, Ханамаки/Ойкава\Мацукава, незадавшаяся шутка.

Когда Ханамаки под столом легонько щиплет Ойкаву за обнажившуюся под задравшимися шортами кожу и в ответ получает жалобное «ай», Иваизуми закрывает свой учебник и поднимается.

— Ива-чан! — зовет Ойкава, протягивая к нему руки. — Ты куда? 

— Отец попросил занести ему обед на работу. Вернусь через полчаса.

— Не бросай меня, — Ойкава поскуливает так жалобно и смотрит на Иваизуми с такой мольбой в глазах, будто в самом деле боится остаться с ними наедине. — Они будут меня пытать!

— Серьезно? — Иваизуми в раздумье останавливается, похлопывая себя по бедру. — Тогда не раньше, чем через час.

Ойкава мучительно стонет и провожает его взглядом человека, получившего нож в спину, а когда за Иваизуми захлопывается дверь, Мацукава придвигается к Ойкаве поближе, подпирая локтем щеку и заглядывая в лицо.

— Ну, теперь Ойкава-кун в нашем полном распоряжении.

— А мы так и не придумали, что нам с ним сделать.

Ойкава отчаянно жестикулирует, не глядя на них.

— Ребята! Я же говорил: в этом году школьный совет освобождает от занятий только капитанов.

— А я слышал, что Ямамото-кун из баскетбольного клуба прихватил с собой еще пару ребят, — говорит Мацукава, обращаясь к Ханамаки.

— Точно-точно. И Санаде-чан из софтбольной команды тоже удалось записать одноклассниц.

Ойкава цокает языком. С виска скатывается капля пота, и Ханамаки сидит к нему так близко, что чувствует слабый запах одеколона, аромат сладкой газировки и мятный привкус изо рта. Верхние пуговицы его рубашки расстегнуты, и сквозь вырез видна россыпь мелких прыщиков у плеча. Жаркое выдалось лето.

— Ойкава-кун, наверное, пригласил подружек из Б-класса, — задумчиво тянет Мацукава, постукивая карандашом себе по губам.

— Думаешь? Теперь припоминаю, что Макото-чан сегодня весь день хихикала на переменах.

— Макото-чан — это та маленькая подружка его бывшей?

— Эй, ребята, я вообще-то, все еще здесь.

— Ага, с хвостиками.

— Я думал, после той истории они его ненавидят.

Рука Ханамаки сама тянется к растрепавшейся после тренировке копне волос: пальцы игриво проходятся по влажной коже, большой палец задевает ухо, и Ойкава вздрагивает, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Да разве можно ненавидеть нашего Ойкаву-куна? — нараспев произносит Ханамаки. — Он же такой очаровашка.

— Господи, ну давайте я завтра угощу вас обедом, — недовольно бурчит под нос Ойкава, и Ханамаки чувствует прикосновение к руке. Подняв глаза, он видит, что Мацукава смотрит на него, и что-то пробегает между ними, покалывая в воздухе, пока они лениво гладят напрягшегося Ойкаву по голове. 

Ханамаки придвигается ближе. Ойкава, нахмурившись, выводит в своей тетради сжатым в кулаке карандашом эллипсоиды и округлости. Он всегда ужасно милый, когда его ловят за руку, но гордость не позволяет ему извиниться. Поначалу это бесило, Ойкава казался ужасно высокомерным и напыщенным и имел раздражающую особенность выходить сухим из любой передряги. А потом они с Мацукавой научились кое-каким приемам и начали извлекать из этого выгоду — если только вид раздосадованного, доведенного до ручки Ойкавы чего-то стоил. В какой-то момент он непременно заявлял, что выше всего этого «ребячества», но потом непременно забывал о своем решении не обращать на них внимания, и все начиналось снова.

Он прижимается к нему сзади и надежно обхватывает поперек груди. Первые секунды Ойкава расслабленный и податливый, и Ханамаки оттаскивает его от стола, но стоит ему пустить в ход пальцы, как Ойкава начинает брыкаться.

— Макки, идиот, щекотно же! — задыхается он от смеха. — Маццун!

— Да, Маццун, хватит сидеть, сложа руки, — говорит Ханамаки, запрокидывая голову, чтобы случайно не получить затылком в нос, и Мацукава, несколько раз моргнув, придвигается ближе. — Ты же у нас мозг, вот и придумай, как нам проучить этого предателя.

— Отшлепать? — отсутствующе предлагает Мацукава, пожимая плечами.

— Ну, мы вроде как должны наказать его, а не поощрить.

— Хм, вот как, — Мацукава наклоняется ближе, оценивающе рассматривая Ойкаву сверху-вниз, и Ханамаки замирает, чувствуя, как напрягается Ойкава.

Легкая атмосфера рассасывается с каждой секундой затянувшейся шутки. Ойкава начинает дышать часто и глубоко, и сердце Ханамаки невольно ускоряет ритм. А потом разбег кончается и начинается долгое падение в пустоту, когда Мацукава решительно протягивается и расстегивает пуговицу на его форменной рубашке. Ханамаки уверен, что кардиологи не одобрили бы такие мышечные аномалии.

Ойкаву дергает куда-то в сторону, но Ханамаки держит крепко. 

— Маццун, я уверен, что могу достать вам свои фотографии с прошлогодней пляжной вылазки, — осипший голос Ойкавы едва узнаваем. — Если вы этого хотите.

— Ну-ну, — одобрительно говорит Мацукава и расстегивает следующую пуговицу.

Отсюда Ханамаки видна светлая поросль на груди Ойкавы. За три года он видел его полураздетым несчетное количество раз, если напрячь память, то окажется, что несколько раз даже голышом. Но обнажившийся сейчас участок кожи, ровно той же самый, что и обычно, почему-то не идет с этим ни в какое сравнение. Где-то там же просвечивается под тонкой рубашкой темный сосок, и почему-то смертельно любопытно, такой же ли он чувствительный, как у девчонки.

Мацукава подбирается совсем близко: садится у Ойкавы между ног, упираясь ладонями в бедра.

— Ты с кем-то нас перепутал, Ойкава-кун. Нас не купишь булочкой из столовой или потрепанным полароидом годичной давности. Немного другие расценки.

— Я не думал..., — начинает тот, и за этим следует вязкая тишина, от которой мурашки бегут по коже. А у Мацукавы совершенно непроницаемый взгляд: темный и тяжелый, даже во время игры такого не бывает. 

— Он не думал, — вторит ему Ханамаки и ошалело наблюдает за тем, как Мацукава расстегивает оставшиеся пуговицы. А потом сам делает страшное: одной рукой проводит по голому животу, следуя по дорожке из жестких волос, поддевая ногтем торчащую резинку трусов, останавливается в миллиметрах от его паха — и Ойкава почти незаметно, быстро приподнимает бедра, ища прикосновения.

Мучительно долгие мгновения наполнены только мерным гулом кондиционера и пульсацией крови в ушах. Ханамаки не сразу замечает, что Ойкава, до этого натянутый словно провод, постепенно, но ощутимо расслабляется. Ханамаки смотрит перед собой и видит, что у Мацукавы между бровей пролегла едва заметная складка — волнуется, но не хочет показать. Дальше надо что-то делать, но что?

От Ойкавы все так же пахнем одеколоном и чем-то еще, подавляющим, чем-то настоящим и человеческим: хочется вдохнуть это в себя, вылизать с кожи Ойкавы, а потом, пока в голове не прояснилось, провести рукой чуть левее, найти там руку Мацукавы и окончательно растерять остатки здравого смысла. И Ханамаки это почти удается: он слегка наклоняет голову, задевает носом короткие волоски на затылке и слышит, как Мацукава мучительно втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, будто признает поражение.

Входная дверь хлопает подобно раскату грома посреди ясного дня, и сердце Ханамаки подскакивает к горлу.

— Ива-чан, — шепчет Ойкава, и Мацукава встряхивается.

Ханамаки успевает только убрать руки, когда Иваизуми заходит в комнату, скептически рассматривая представшую перед ним картину — наверное, то еще зрелище.

— Что вы тут устроили у меня в комнате, извращенцы?

Мацукава и Ойкава смотрят друг на друга с открытыми ртами, как будто участвуют в конкурсе «кто быстрее найдет подсказку на лице такого же сконфуженного товарища». Как обычно, приходится все делать самому. Ханамаки на всякий случай откашливается:

— А ты знал, что Ойкава прокатил нас с фестивалем?

— Знал, конечно, — Иваизуми, фыркнув, ставит на столик бутылки с водой и садится по другую сторону, обмахиваясь тетрадкой. — Я тоже считаю, что надо было отдать билеты Куними и Киндайчи. Пусть повеселятся, потом не до этого будет. Дуракава, застегнись, бога ради.

Ойкава неловко отодвигается от него в сторону, и Ханамаки смотрит, как из-под растрепанных локонов просвечивается румяная щека. Вот ведь придурок: мог бы сразу сказать, что отдал места первогодкам.

— Вот бы мне такое умение создавать интригу на пустом месте, — вздыхает Мацукава, озвучивая его мысли. — Сказал бы сразу, и Иваизуми не пришлось бы стать свидетелем этой неловкой сцены.

Иваизуми только машет рукой. Если подумать, то в рейтинге самых неловких сцен эта не попала бы даже в тройку — другое дело, если бы Ханамаки не успел убрать руку оттуда, где она лежала за несколько секунд до этого.

По дороге домой они с Мацукавой молчат: это почти та самая привычная уютная тишина, только у Ханамаки почему-то чешутся руки, а мысли возвращаются к запаху Ойкавы и тому, как беззастенчиво Мацукава расстегивал на нем пуговицы. 

У остановки они прощаются, обмениваясь насмешливым взглядом и перечеркивающей неловкость улыбкой, но по тому, как Мацукава едва уловимо хмурится, с легкостью можно прийти к заключению, что думает он приблизительно о том же.

А, запершись у себя в комнате, Ханамаки приходит к выводу, что шутка, кажется, провалилась с оглушительным треском. Потому что обычно после шуток смеются незамедлительно, а не спустя несколько часов после того, как подрочат под одеялом.


	6. фем!Ойкава/фем!Футакучи

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 дней до, фем!ойфута

В это сложно поверить, но наступают такие моменты, когда короткие шорты кажутся самой страшной несправедливостью на планете. Футакучи обычно не упускает возможности безнаказанно поглазеть на обнаженную упругую кожу, отвлекаясь разве что на время матчей. Она уже не вспомнит, в какой момент ее детства девочек стало рассматривать намного любопытнее, чем мальчиков.

Но глядя на Ойкаву, Футакучи мечтает о том, чтобы на ней сейчас были длинные, до половины бедра, просторные шорты, как у парней. Возможно тогда этот аккуратный синяк был бы скрыт от посторонних глаз. На белоснежной коже он смотрится как вопиющий, вызывающий изъян; приковывает к себе взгляд, провоцирует повышенное слюноотделение и безнаказанно отвлекает. Проблема в том, что Футакучи нельзя отвлекаться: на ней теперь еще пять человек. Только Ойкава совершенно не способствует концентрации.

На площадке она чувствует себя, как рыба в воде, в отличие от Футакучи, для которой внезапно все в новинку, даже собственная команда. Да еще и видеть Ойкаву совсем без косметики, с забранными волосами — непривычно, но Футакучи так нравится даже больше. Ойкава выглядит младше и невиннее, будто не способна причинить вред или обидеть словом.

— Не переживай, Футакучи-чан, — приторно-сладко произносит она, — ведь у вас впереди еще один год.

Футакучи тут же теряет тонкую ниточку только что обретенного контроля над ситуацией. Всегда было интересно: слова Ойкавы так безотказно действуют на всех или только на нее? Чешутся руки и невыносимо стоять на месте, выдерживая обычные капитанские формальности, — побыстрее бы разыграть мяч и направить раздражение в полезное русло. 

— Какая разница, — шипит она, сжимая руку Ойкавы в своей. — Когда выходишь на площадку, ничто другое не имеет значения. 

Пару секунд Ойкава просто хлопает своими большими глазами, обманчиво невинно, а потом знакомо усмехается, и Футакучи, наконец-то ступая на знакомую территорию, понимает: игра началась.

Потом, когда Ойкава приходит к ней в опустевшую раздевалку, Футакучи косится на нее и хочет сдержаться, но не получается — кивает головой на ее ногу, и Ойкава глядит вниз с недоумением.

— А, это, — она быстрым движением облизывает губы, и, черт возьми, Футакучи не купится на такие дешевые уловки. — Отвлекало? Но ведь это твоя вина.

Ойкава, все еще на кураже, прижимает ее всем телом к шкафчикам, и Футакучи неохотно запрокидывает руки ей на плечи. Даже если Футакучи виновата в том, что оставила синяк, Ойкава виновата в том, что у нее такие соблазнительные ноги.

— Насчет игры, — шепчет Ойкава, глядя неожиданно мягко. — В следующем году вы будете одними из сильнейших. После моих девчонок, разумеется.

Футакучи фыркает и отворачивается. Ей не хочется сейчас рисовать в воображении радужные перспективы на следующий год, в котором Ойкава будет вращаться уже на других широтах. По всему получается, что после ухода многих сильных третьегодок играть будет легче, но у Футакучи на сердце неподъемная тяжесть.

— У меня, знаешь ли, тоже есть гордость, — упрямо говорит она, потому что не привыкла оставлять другим последнее слово. И потому что Ойкава та еще эгоистка, которой все нужно озвучивать вслух.

— Я знаю, — пальцы Ойкавы уверенно сжимают подбородок и разворачивают Футакучи к себе. — Поверь мне, это прекрасно видно.

Они целуются сладко и медленно, Ойкава дразнит ее языком, и так хочется запутаться пальцами в ее волосах и тянуть, задавая темп. Футакучи поднимает руку, нащупывая шпильку в пучке Ойкавы, за что тут же получает по пальцам. Ойкава всегда с большим трудом забирает непослушные локоны так, чтобы не растрепались во время игры, а ведь ей предстоит еще как минимум одна. В глубине души Футакучи надеется, что этим минимумом не ограничится, потому что довольная Ойкава после значимой победы — самая лучшая, и ее хочется уже сейчас.

Футакучи не хочет сейчас циклиться на играх: ни на сегодняшней, ни на тех, которые предстоят на следующий год. Когда Ойкава влажно ласкает губами ее шею, намного проще думать о том, что до выпускного у них будет еще столько встреч, сколько они пожелают, и Футакучи покроет ее столькими синяками, сколькими ей вздумается. Какие-то будут оставлены намеренно, какие-то — ненарочно, но они будут всюду, куда Футакучи дотянется, а гибкости ей всегда было не занимать. 

В конце концов, даже если сегодня им в первый и последний раз удалось встретиться лицом к лицу как двум капитанам — пока что этого более чем достаточно.


	7. Ирихата

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 дня до. Ирихата, пост-канон. День рождения и сентиментальность.

За шумом стадиона и возбужденными голосами комментаторов почти не слышно, как звонит телефон. Его жена поднимается и касается его плеча.

— Я возьму.

Ирихата кивает головой: уже поздно, вряд ли это очередное поздравление. На экране игроки в желтой форме внимательно выслушивают своего тренера, стоя неподвижно, лишь изредка кивая головой. Они натянуты, как струны, — впереди последний сет полуфинала; интересно, о чем с таким жаром говорит им этот загорелый мужчина, подкрепляя каждое слово жестами. По крайней мере, этот язык интернационален, и можно уловить суть.

Ирихата думает, что сказал бы он сам в такой ситуации. Напряжение просачивается даже сквозь разноцветные пиксели и прочное стекло, и стоит лишь представить, каково это — быть там, как по коже бегут мурашки.

— Это тебя, — слышит он над ухом и, не отрыва взгляда от экрана, протягивается за трубкой.

— Ирихата-сан! — доносится оттуда знакомый голос. — Вы смотрите?

— Конечно, — говорит он устало. Они три раза спросили, не забыл ли он, что сегодня полуфинал, когда приходили его поздравлять.

— Мы в баре на соседней улице. Я понимаю, что у вас сегодня праздник в кругу семьи, но если вдруг передумаете — мы заняли для вас место.

— Спасибо, Яхаба, — за окном уже давно стемнело, конечно, он не собирается никуда идти, но с годами все сложнее и сложнее говорить решительное «нет». Наверное, даже хорошо, что он больше не тренирует — такой подход никому не пошел бы на пользу.

— Ну, если вдруг — мы вас ждем. С днем рождения! — и следом раздается еще несколько аналогичных выкриков. Ирихата смеется.

— Какие приятные мальчики, — говорит его жена, забирая трубку. — Тоже болеют за своего друга?

Ирихата кивает головой. Звучит свисток, камера переключается на крупный план, и заполненные до отказа трибуны взрываются, как хлопушки разноцветных фейерверков, когда обе команды возвращаются на площадку. 

Из гостиной прибегает его младшая внучка, садится к нему на колени, и он приобнимает ее за плечи.

— Дедушка, сейчас будут показывать того мальчика, про которого ты нам говорил? Из твоей команды?

Она тычет пальцем в телевизор, где собравшаяся в круг сборная Японии обменивается напутственными словами перед решающим сетом.

— Да, — Ирихата чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком. Ох уж эта старость. Раньше он не был таким сентиментальным; страшно подумать, что с ним будет, когда игра закончится, каким бы ни был результат.

— Это ты сделал из него спортсмена! — заключает она, поворачиваясь к нему, и ее лицо сияет. — И отправил на олимпиаду.

Ирихата усмехается, качая головой. Ему посчастливилось быть тренером блестящего игрока, но таких — амбициозных, упорных, болеющих спортом и мечтающих продолжить играть и после школы — были сотни. И, положа руку на сердце, Ирихата никогда не был уверен, что он окажется в заветных единицах, сумевших пробиться к вершине. Потому и не чувствовал за собой права гордиться, понимал, что если и дал ему что-то в свое время, то такую малость, которая даже не стоила упоминания. Но гордость все равно распирала, и Ирихата, приподняв очки, протер глаза салфеткой. Последняя чашка саке явно была лишней.

— Сейчас начнется, — шепчет он в макушку внучки. От волнения холодеют пальцы.

Она кивает, а потом вдруг подпрыгивает на его коленях и поднимает в маленькой ладошке его старый мобильник, в устройстве которого он так и не разобрался.

— Совсем забыла! Пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера, можно я зачитаю?

— Конечно, конечно, — он гладит ее по голове, щуря глаза в экран. Все-таки, хоть крупные планы и более эффектные, но так разглядеть игроков нелегко даже в очках...

— «С днем рождения, Ирихата-сан», — начинает она, медленно выговаривая каждый слог. — «Большое спасибо вам за все. Обещаю, что привезу вам ваш подарок вместе с олимпийским золотом». Дедушка, а еще тут смайлик. 

— Смайлик? — переспрашивает Ирихата, снова протягиваясь за салфеткой. 

— Ага, подмигивающий, — внучка поворачивается к нему и в подтверждение своих слов показывает дисплей телефона, на котором он все равно ничего не увидит. — «Ойкава Тоору». Дедушка, а кто такой Ойкава Тоору?

Ирихата вытирает влажную щеку и, наклонившись к ней, протягивает палец к экрану телевизора, где капитан сборной Японии отступает за линию, готовясь подавать:

— Вот этот мальчик с первым номером.


	8. Ушиджима/Ойкава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 дня до, ушиой. Переезд и разрешение спорных моментов.

Съезжаясь с Ойкавой, Вакатоши был готов к чему угодно. К тому, что у них с Ойкавой окажутся совершенно разные бытовые привычки, вкусовые предпочтения, несовместимые режимы. К тому, что Ойкава будет насмехаться, ерничать и устраивать все по-своему, а Вакатоши придется пережидать, пока он не успокоится. А если не успокоится, разрабатывать план Б. И когда Ойкава наконец появился на пороге его квартиры, Вакатоши был уверен, что просчитал любые возможные варианты развития событий на время их совместного проживания, вплоть до наступления конца света и прибавления в семействе (он всегда хотел бассет-хаунда).

Но к этому — к этому он был не готов.

— Знаешь, Ушивака-чан, — говорил Ойкава, выходя из ванной, с нервной улыбкой на лице. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех людей, которые не закрывают тюбик с пастой.

Они посмотрели друг на друга долгим вдумчивым взглядом, как будто эта маленькая деталь полностью изменила картину их восприятия друг друга. В этот момент Вакатоши понял, что это было началом большой Проблемы.

— А это? — любезно поинтересовался Ойкава, держа в руке его, как ему казалось, безвозвратно утерянный носок. И если бы не дергающееся веко, могло сложиться впечатление, что Ойкава просто интересуется между делом. — Что это? Я полез под кровать, и…

Вакатоши не стал уточнять, зачем Ойкава лазил под его кровать. Самого себя он всегда относил к чистюлям: вещей у него было по минимуму, поэтому легко было поддерживать в квартире организованный порядок и стирать пыль с пустых полок. В конце концов, они часто были в разъездах. Да и было ли это так важно?

На следующей неделе Ойкава обнаружил в морозильной камере пролежавшие там, по его версии, без малого год окорока, и его лицо исказила гримаса такого неподдельного ужаса, что Вакатоши стало не до шуток. Усугублялось все еще и тем, что с момента переезда Ойкавы они еще ни одной ночи не провели вместе под предлогом того, что Ойкава долго привыкал к новым местам и первое время мучился от бессонницы — а перед сезоном необходимо было хорошенько набраться сил. Вакатоши тактично не спрашивал, когда он успел привыкнуть к дивану в гостиной. 

Так или иначе, задавать вопросы было уже поздно, и когда во время очередного приступа стихийного чистоплюйства Ойкава принялся драматично заламывать руки, Вакатоши не вспомнил о том, как, готовясь к его переезду, репетировал этот сценарий. В нем Вакатоши играл роль терпеливого товарища, который стоически пережидает недовольство Ойкавы, позволяя ему выпустить пар. В реальности же он сгреб Ойкаву в охапку, затащил в свою комнату и опрокинул на злосчастную кровать. 

Потом, когда Ойкава, прижавшись к его боку, пытался отдышаться, Вакатоши думал, что это довольно действенное средство для усмирения Ойкавы. Никакие травяные чаи не дали бы такого эффекта. Странно, что о такой возможности он даже не думал.

— Ну вот, теперь у нас с Ушивакой-чаном все по-серьезному, — вздохнул Ойкава, забрасывая Вакатоши на бедра голую ногу. Наверное, спать на диване он больше не будет. А может и прекратит докучать своими беспочвенными придирками.

Но, когда Ойкава заснул, Вакатоши быстро об этом забыл. В голове он прокручивал его слова, раз за разом. Кажется, у них все действительно было серьезно, и, хотя это давало пищу для размышлений, он быстро осекся. Все эти симуляции не вели ни к чему хорошему и имели мало общего с реальным положением дел.

Поэтому первым делом с утра он спросит Ойкаву, что тот думает насчет щенка. Вслух. А даже если Ойкава заупрямится, теперь Вакатоши знал, что делать в таких случаях.


	9. Ушииваой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ушииваой, пре-слэш, на фанон "в какой-то момент каждый из троих чувствует себя лишним".

На каникулах перед началом второго курса, Ойкава и Иваизуми разъехались каждый в свою сторону. Ойкава — домой, помочь родителям с ремонтом дома; Иваизуми, после того, как Ойкава настойчиво отклонил предложение поехать вместе с ним и помочь, — в детский спортивный лагерь на побережье, вожатые для которого традиционно набирались из их университета. 

Родители не давали Ойкаве заскучать. Первые две недели он проводил вместе с отцом, выравнивая кровлю, а потом красил отстроенное крыльцо с матерью. Каждый день они с Иваизуми обменивались несколькими десятками сообщений, но почти не созванивались. Ойкаве очень хотелось набрать номер и услышать его голос, но тревога, преследующая его последние полгода, этому препятствовала. Судя по сообщениям, Иваизуми был бы вовсе не против звонить ему каждый день и обижался в ответ на отказы, но старался не показывать виду. Ойкаве пришлось это проглотить. Они хоть и лучшие, но все же друзья: в разлуке, к тому же такой недолгой, им не обязательно было поддерживать тесный контакт. В начале учебного года они увидятся снова. Ойкаве казалось, что он больше не чувствует, какую должно держать дистанцию — иногда казалось, будто он сам начал искусственно ее создавать только недавно. Об этом он думал каждую ночь, лежа на футоне в своей бывшей комнате, просматривая их переписку, и только в последние минуты перед самым сном удавалось не переживать о том, что должно и что нормально.

Спустя месяц у Иваизуми кончилась смена, и он решил остаться еще на одну. Выходило, что в Токио они вернутся одновременно — за пару недель до начала семестра. Ойкаву это устраивало: еще оставалось время на то, чтобы разобраться в сумятице мыслей.

А потом Иваизуми написал: «Ни за что не поверишь, кто сюда приехал».

С Ушивакой они попрощались наспех — на последней тренировке немного повздорили из-за того, что он сказал, и Ойкава сколько ни старался, не мог вспомнить, что это было. Помнил только, что Ушивака впервые повысил голос — едва заметно, но от Ойкавы это не ускользнуло. Иваизуми стоял в стороне, и еще тогда Ойкаве показалось, что он как-то странно на них смотрел. На самом деле, Ойкава хотел поинтересоваться о планах Ушиваки на каникулы — из вежливости, не более того. Но потом случилась эта бессмысленная перебранка, и с тех пор они не виделись. Ойкаве было любопытно, чем занимался Ушивака: пару раз он осторожно провоцировал обмен теориями и предположениями с Иваизуми, но чувствовал, что с той стороны этой темы тоже касаются несмело, и быстро закруглялся. 

А теперь выяснилось, что они с Иваизуми в одном лагере и пробудут вместе еще месяц. Зависть и любопытство больно царапнули под ребрами, и там потом еще долго саднило.  
Ойкава с новой силой принялся за вколачивание гвоздей и малярные работы. Иваизуми он старался писать реже — и притворялся самому себе, что дело в занятости. Тот раздражался, называл Ойкаву капризным ребенком, но потом, кажется, понял, что Ойкава заупрямился, и их переписка заглохла. Ойкава знал, что если бы все было, как раньше, то к началу года они бы встретились, как ни в чем не бывало, раз и навсегда закрыв глаза на эту внезапную ойкавину причуду. В детстве они постоянно обижались друг на друга из-за мелочей, ни с того, ни с сего, а потом так же быстро мирились, никогда впоследствии не вдаваясь в подробности причин этой обиды. Вот только они уже ни были детьми, и обычно эти странные ссоры продолжались день или два, но никак не недели. Они вообще впервые с момента знакомства расстались дольше, чем на несколько дней.

Ойкаве было смертельно любопытно, чем они могли заниматься в этом своем лагере. Ушиваку он с большим трудом представлял с детьми: Иваизуми наверняка присматривал за ним, чтобы не нарубил дров. Скорее всего, жили в одном здании, может даже одной комнате, вместе ходили в столовую и вместе проводили свободное время. Интересно, играли ли они в волейбол без Ойкавы, а если да, то не хватало ли им его. 

Окончание каникул стремительно приближалось, а Ойкава никак не мог придумать, как ему быть. Еще и Ушивака, окончательно сбивший с толку и превративший это уравнение из «сложного» в «нерешаемое». Он чувствовал себя страшно одиноко. Так сильно хотелось увидится с Иваизуми, что Ойкава был готов сорваться в любую минуту и поехать к нему сам. Только там Иваизуми не будет один, да и вряд ли он его ждет. Ойкава думал о том, поедет ли Иваизуми навестить родителей после лагеря и стоит ли ему его здесь дожидаться. А вдруг они с Ушивакой подружатся настолько, что приедут в Мияги вместе? Интересно, как сильно Ушивака изменился за эти пару месяцев. Вдруг он вытянулся еще на пару сантиметров. И наверняка должен был загореть, тренируя детишек под палящим солнцем.

В последние несколько дней Ойкава совсем скис, от безделья хотелось лезть на стену. Мама в знак благодарности день за днем готовила его любимые блюда, и днем он сидел с книгой, пересматривал игры лиги или слушал музыку на свежепокрашенной веранде, и за обе щеки уплетал ее фирменные булочки. Сосредоточиться не получалось, вернее получалось, но не на том.

— Тоору, все в порядке? — как-то вечером спросила его мама, садясь рядом и проводя рукой по волосам. — Выглядишь так, будто тебя снова бросила девушка.

— Ну мам, — скривился он. — Это было всего один раз.

Ясное дело, никакой девушки у него сейчас не было: только запутанные мысли о лучшем друге и фантазии о том, как ровно на Ушиваку ложится загар.

— Один, но зато какой. На тебе лица не было, прямо как сейчас, — Ойкава не стал уточнять, что дело было вовсе не в девушке, точнее, не совсем в ней. А в том, что она ему сказала в сердцах, угодив прямо в цель. — Не переживай. Я знаю, как тебя взбодрить.

Звонила его сестра — они с мужем и Такеру собирались на горячие источники как раз в конце месяца, но во время очередного обследования врачи посоветовали ей воздержаться из-за ребенка.

— А папе надо выходить на работу, поэтому мы подумали — почему бы вам с Хаджиме не взять кого-нибудь третьим и съездить туда? Расслабиться перед началом учебного года.

Сочетание слов «с кем-нибудь третьим» и «расслабиться» спровоцировало в голове Ойкавы вспышку нечетких картинок, от созерцания которых он бы предпочел пока воздержаться. Но сейчас проще было согласиться, чем подыскивать правдоподобную причину отказа. Вечером он написал Иваизуми, спросив, когда тот вернется в Токио, и, получив почти незамедлительный ответ, усмехнулся. 

«Ива-чан, такое ощущение, что ты все это время не расставался с телефоном и ждал, пока я тебе напишу!».

«Еще чего, Дуракава, ты вообще-то первый спросил». 

Спустя пару минут их обычной переписки, ужасно хотелось притвориться, что все стало по-прежнему. Но когда через два дня Ойкава открыл дверь их квартиры и обнаружил Иваизуми на кухне, фальшиво напевающего под доносящуюся из радио музыку, то понял, как сильно заблуждался. Ойкава крадучись подошел сзади и закрыл ему глаза руками, прижавшись грудью к спине, и от того, как всего за два месяца изменились ощущения Ойкавы от прикосновения к его телу, мутилось в глазах. 

Иваизуми подпрыгнул от неожиданности, уронил на пол бутылку с водой, и Ойкаве тут же прилетело ладонью по затылку.

— Ай!

— Сейчас получишь добавки, идиот!

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — почти искренне сказал Ойкава, потому что это была не только радость. Они смотрели друг на друга: Иваизуми с недовольством, которое медленно преображалось во что-то еще, в какое-то тоскливое ожидание — как будто ему было мало после разлуки просто видеть Ойкаву. Хотя скорее всего, у Ойкавы просто в очередной раз разыгралось воображение. 

Опустив глаза, Иваизуми протянулся и взъерошил Ойкаве волосы.

— Ну ладно, вали разбирать вещи, а потом все мне расскажешь.

Ойкаве рассказывать было нечего, и даже хуже: он боялся того, что будет рассказывать Иваизуми — о проведенном без него лете, об Ушиваке и о том, чем они там занимались. Он поспешно достал из рюкзака распечатку брони.

— Погоди, Ива-чан. Вопрос, не терпящий отлагательств. У тебя ведь ничего не запланировано на оставшуюся неделю?

— Да ничего особенного. Есть предложения?

— У сестры не получится съездить на источники, а все уже оплачено. Только у них там строгая политика: бронь на троих, и въехать надо троим. На ум кто-нибудь приходит?

Тут же в глазах Иваизуми что-то полыхнуло вспышкой, и у Ойкавы сердце ушло в пятки. По лицу Иваизуми пошли красные пятна, и хотя Ойкава знал, что нужно говорить дальше, слова не шли. Он откашлялся, шмыгнул носом и зацепился взглядом за торчащую из шва нитку на джинсах.

— ...как там Ушивака-чан, можно с ним жить под одной крышей? — произнес он, чуть не прикусив себе язык. 

Иваизуми вскинул голову, посмотрел широкими глазами, а потом подозрительно сощурился.

— Хочешь пригласить Ушиваку? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Ойкава проклял тот момент, когда спонтанно решил прощупать почву: Иваизуми смотрел так настороженно и недоверчиво, что хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Догадался или нет? И как трактовать эту реакцию: не хочет ехать с Ушивакой или хочет, но недоволен, что это предложил Ойкава? Он не понимал, что чувствовать: облегчение или разочарование, не понимал, какой вариант ему казался более предпочтительным. Но по опыту знал: если занозу не получается подцепить, то придется расковырять ранку, чтобы ее вынуть.

— При отсутствии возражений с твоей стороны. Потому и спрашиваю.

Иваизуми наклонился, опираясь локтями на кухонный стол.

— Если ждешь баек о том, какой он невыносимый сосед по комнате, то я тебя разочарую. Разве что с памятью у него проблемы, — Иваизуми откашлялся. — Поэтому если хочешь его пригласить, то валяй.

Тон показался Ойкаве нарочито беспечным, но он решил оставить все, как есть. Почему-то в этот момент казалось, что эта возможность — знак свыше, шанс, которым нельзя было не воспользоваться. Ойкава решил действовать по ситуации, полагаясь на инстинкты, не раздумывая и не прикидывая «а что, если». Рискнуть без оглядки на свои страхи.

Иваизуми постепенно расслабился: они пошли в комнату Ойкавы, плюхнулись на пол, и он начал рассказывать о времени, проведенном в лагере. О том, что Ушивака, в общем-то, вовсе не плохой парень — не напрямую, но по тому, как он рассказывал, это было очевидно. И с детьми ладит на удивление хорошо. И о том, как они несколько раз прикрывали друг друга и вытаскивали из передряг. Ойкава и подумать не мог, что за два месяца, проведенных врозь, у Иваизуми может столько всего случиться. Без него. 

И о том, что Ушивака может быть таким, каким Иваизуми его описывал. Ойкава до смерти хотелось бы на это посмотреть своими глазами.

Вся решимость вдруг куда-то испарилась, когда он понял, что у Иваизуми и Ушиваки теперь есть что-то личное, только для них двоих, в котором Ойкаве уже не было места. Он мог попытаться втиснуться в будущее, но в прошлое, сколь бы недавним оно ни было, ход был заказан. 

Ойкава с трудом запихнул в себя половину своей обычной порции риса во время ужина. Пока он мыл посуду, Иваизуми копался в своем мобильнике.

— Позвонить ему сейчас? — спросил он тем же тоном, старательно изображающим незаинтересованность. И Ойкава не мог вспомнить, когда Иваизуми в последний раз что-то от него скрывал.

— Давай.

Иваизуми договорился обо всем быстро, говорил коротко и по делу, а в конце закатил глаза в ответ на что-то, сказанное Ушивакой, и улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. Ойкаву затошнило.

— Ну что, твой новый друг на все согласен?

— Отстань, — Иваизуми отвернулся, спрятал телефон в карман и поднялся. — Он будет ждать завтра на станции.

— Ойкава-сан, вообще-то, организовал вам досуг, а вы...

— Ладно, Ойкава-сан. Соберитесь, пожалуйста, сегодня, чтобы не повторить прошлогодний инцидент с опозданием на рейс. 

Когда он ушел к себе, Ойкава выключил свет и тоже пошел к себе. Лег на кровать и попытался заснуть, но даже когда на циферблате высветилось два часа ночи, все еще ворочался. Думал о том, что если бы можно было зарабатывать на том, чтобы загонять самого себя в ловушку, а потом долго и с чувством биться о стенки, то уже давно купался бы в роскоши. Пытался придумать отговорку, чтобы не ехать, которую Иваизуми сочтет мало-мальски убедительной. И о том, как он умудрился все прохлопать, толком не разобравшись, чего хочет сам.

С утра он проснулся от вполне реальной боли в животе и понял, что его мольбы были услышаны. Иваизуми постучал спустя десять минут и вошел, когда Ойкаве в ответ удалось только промычать.

— Что-то я не вижу твоей сумки у двери. Эй, Ойкава?

Он обогнул кровать и присел с краю, коснувшись ладонью лба.

— Ты горячий, — прошептал Иваизуми, нахмурившись, и пригладил назад его волосы.

— Прости, Ива-чан, как-то мне нездоровится. Дома заставляли есть за троих, и вот результат, — он прикрыл глаза. — Еще есть время, можно позвонить кому-нибудь из команды...

— Тише ты. Сейчас что-нибудь принесу.

С Ойкавой такое уже бывало, дважды. Перед матчем в средней школе, накануне которого тренер объявил, что Кагеяма будет запасным связующим, и уже в старшей школе, в ночь перед экзаменом по классической литературе, от которого зависело, будет ли он участвовать в следующей игре.

Иваизуми вернулся со стаканом воды и таблеткой.

— Ива-чан, правда, езжай. Три дня на горячих источниках, традиционный отдых пенсионеров и людей с расшатанной нервной системой, тебе понравится...

— Ойкава, открой рот, — Иваизуми положил ему на язык таблетку, и Ойкава запил ее водой. — И больше не открывай. Ушиваке я уже позвонил, он пожелал тебе скорейшего выздоровления.

Ойкава понуро кивнул и перевернулся на бок, поджав ноги. Доигрался. По крайней мере, боль была такая, что не приходилось думать ни о чем другом.

Иваизуми осторожно прилег сзади, и Ойкава почувствовал прикосновение его руки к плечу. Иваизуми начал поглаживать: медленно и неловко, совсем как в детстве, когда с Ойкавой что-нибудь случалось, а взрослых не было рядом.

— Ушивака-чан подумает, что мы над ними подшутили, — пробормотал Ойкава, уже плохо соображая. Жаропонижающее расслабляло и развязывало язык, но ему уже было все равно.

— С каких пор тебя это беспокоит? — удивленно спросил Иваизуми.

— Хотя, вчера ты сказал, что у него проблемы с памятью...

— А, — Иваизуми неловко покряхтел, рука на плече Ойкавы застыла. — Да. Постоянно спрашивал, чем ты занимаешься. Даже после того, как я несколько раз ему сказал, что ты на меня дуешься, как маленький, и ничего мне не пишешь.

Ойкава кивнул. Смысл слов доходил до него как будто процеженный через сито. Ушивака говорил что-то про него... наверное, это хорошо. Он поднял руку и коснулся пальцев Иваизуми. Чтобы удостовериться, что он никуда не уйдет и не бросит его.

— Извини, Ива-чан.

— Да забей, — судя по голосу, Иваизуми придвинулся ближе. — Съездим куда-нибудь в следующий раз. Если захочешь, то по старинке: только ты и я.

Ойкава снова закивал, улыбаясь. Звучало просто отлично. Возможно, стоит ему проснуться, как он снова начнет путаться в собственных мыслях и вязнуть в путаных чувствах, но когда Иваизуми сжал его пальцы в ответ, очень мягко, Ойкава был уверен в одном: Иваизуми будет рядом. И зная это, странно было бояться.

Если Иваизуми будет с ним, то они смогут добиться всего, чего угодно, им даже Ушивака будет по плечу. Глупый, загорелый Ушивака, теперь он никуда не денется. Только бы они были вместе. 

Солнце карабкалось все выше по небу, лениво заглядывая в окно и проскальзывая сквозь жалюзи, и Ойкава даже во сне почувствовал прикосновение к губам чего-то такого же ласкового и согревающего, как его лучей.


	10. Иваизуми/Ойкава

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> один день до. Иваой, именинник и поздравляющие.

Родители поздравляют его с утра. Вручают коробку с дорогущими кедами «для волейбола», хотя в таких особо не попрыгаешь, и приглашают за праздничный стол. Он задувает свечи на пироге и кладет в рот небольшой кусок — наедаться нельзя, иначе не останется места для подарочной выпечки от его фанклуба.

— Ты помнишь, что сегодня вечером мы уезжаем навестить твою сестру? — деловито интересуется в дверях отец. Очевидно, что родители просто хотят освободить дом, чтобы он мог пригласить друзей после школы. Ойкава так же деловито кивает и улыбается на прощание.

Никаких друзей он приглашать не собирается. Они с ребятами сходят перекусить в какой-нибудь ресторанчик, но на специальную вечеринку приглашен только один человек. Ойкава целый месяц мечтал об особенно крышесносном праздничном сексе, особенно после того, что он устроил для Иваизуми в честь его дня рождения. Любой на его месте рассчитывал бы получить ответный подарок, к тому же Ойкава, перестраховавшись, не поленился засыпать его намеками с ног до головы. Родители слишком редко оставляли целый дом в их полном распоряжении, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.

Они встречаются с Иваизуми на остановке, как обычно, и тот с силой прижимает к груди Ойкавы какой-то конверт.

— Вот. С днем рождения, — говорит он, глядя в сторону. — Откроешь вечером.

Ойкава подозрительно косится на него, вставая рядом, чтобы соприкасаться голыми руками. Надеется, что это не основной подарок, а всего лишь прелюдия. А в конверте — список тех поз, в которых Иваизуми хотел бы видеть его сегодня ночью. Потому что у Ойкавы в голове крутится пара-тройка особенно красочных сценариев, но раз уж он именинник, то не станет проявлять чрезмерную инициативу.

Перед воротами школы его уже поджидает стайка шушукающихся между собой девчонок. Иваизуми машет ему рукой и идет вперед, а Ойкава подходит к ним, и их обращенные к нему лица тут же освещаются так, будто это у них день рождения и Ойкава сейчас будет их поздравлять. Он выслушивает их пожелания, немного растрогано, и искренне благодарит за сувениры и аккуратно упакованные конфеты домашнего приготовления, несколько самых аппетитных на вид даже пробует — как обычно, пальчики оближешь. За несколько минут до звонка он глубоко кланяется им, и они, румяные и довольные, отпускают его.

Когда он заходит в класс, по спине его хлопают одноклассники, одноклассницы добродушно смеются, присоединяясь к поздравлениям. 

— Мы с Мацукавой сегодня специально не завтракали, — заговорщицки шепчет ему Ханамаки. — Ты же угощаешь после тренировки, как обычно?

— Да-да, сделаем вид, что я уже успел вас пригласить, а то может создаться впечатление, что вы преследуете какие-то свои корыстные цели. 

Первые пару уроков Ойкава еще пытается сосредоточиться, а потом, отринув всякую неловкость, мысленно переносится во времени к сегодняшнему вечеру. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Иваизуми сперва накормил его тортом. В процессе нечаянно размазав по его телу немного крема — то есть, уже никакой одежды. Потом начал бы слизывать... то есть, не помешало бы предварительно принять душ. Нет, душ он примет после тренировки. Но ведь потом еще идти в ресторан. Как было бы здорово уйти из школы вместе прямо сейчас, отключить телефон и на оставшееся время запереться в пустом доме — идеальный день рождения.

Доходит до того, что на перемене приходится идти в уборную и умываться холодной водой. В коридоре его перехватывают те, кто не успел поздравить перед уроками, и Ойкава возвращается в классную комнату с полной охапкой подарков, аккуратно укладывая их в пакеты. Большинством из этого он поделится с ребятами во время тренировки, но что-то придется унести домой.

К обеду Ойкава накручен уже настолько, что на то, чтобы не распускать руки, уходит все самообладание.

— Ива-чан, — измученно выдыхает он, оглядевшись по сторонам, тихонько потеревшись щекой о его плечо. — Хочу тебя выкрасть и прямо сейчас забрать домой.

— Потерпишь, — говорит Иваизуми, пережевывая свое мясо, и щелкает на Ойкаву палочками, чтобы отодвинулся.

У Ойкавы сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы полноценно обидеться. Внимание приковывают руки Иваизуми; все-таки летние рубашки с короткими рукавами — это прямо-таки дар божий. Ойкава хочет, чтобы Иваизуми этими самыми руками прижимал его к полу, а сам навалился сверху, не давая даже пошевелиться, и...

— Обед кончается, так что активнее работай челюстями. Если потом будешь сачковать на тренировке, то получишь, несмотря на то, что именинник. 

Ойкава вскидывается и тычет пальцем в сидящих рядом Ханамаки и Мацукаву, беззаботно потягивающих сок из пакетов.

— Мам, ну почему любимым детям все сходит с рук? 

Но Иваизуми, предатель, отвесив ему тумак, только пожимает плечами.

— Вы, ребята, такие тихие, когда голодные, — задумчиво произносит он. — Мне нравится.

Перед спортивным залом его дожидаются те, кто не успел поздравить до этого, и Ойкаве стыдно, но он надеется, что на сегодня это последние. Он не имеет права демонстрировать девочкам, которые специально потратили на него свое время, ничего, кроме галантности и вежливости. Им приятно и от того немногого, что он готов им дать, поэтому Ойкава встречает их с улыбкой, принимает их подарки и старается не кривиться, дегустируя очередной шоколад. Очень вкусно, но от обилия сладостей он уже не в состоянии оценить это по достоинству.

— Ойкава-сан, мы бы хотели вам пожелать провести этот день незабываемо, — говорят они на прощание, и Ойкава улыбается и благодарит их от всей души. Хорошее поздравление: именно это он и намеревается сделать.

Тренеры, будто сговорившись, не дают Ойкаве продохнуть, гоняют его по залу, как первогодку какого-нибудь, и в конце тренировки он едва не валится на пол, обливаясь седьмым потом. Остальные даже не смотрят на него, когда быстрее обычного убирают инвентарь и идут в раздевалку. Хороша же команда, в которой такое отношение к капитану, у которого к тому же сегодня день рождения.

Тренер подзывает его к себе.

— Ну что, кажется, самое время обсудить состав на отборочные. Ты уже все решил?

У них разные видения стартового состава, и откуда-то находятся аргументированно отстоять свою точку зрения, потому что праздники — это одно, а подготовка к играм страдать не должна. Спустя двадцать минут он, еле передвигая ногами, все же идет в раздевалку. Может, сводить Ханамаки и Мацукаву в ресторан в другой раз? В теле ныл каждый мускул, и можно было уломать Иваизуми на массаж — у него дома как раз осталось еще немного масла. А потом Ойкава бы позволил сделать с собой все, что угодно, и сколько угодно раз, на футоне, или они могли вместе забраться в ванную...

Он еще держится за дверную ручку и думает, почему внутри так темно, когда ему в лицо летит конфетти, а уши закладывает от нестройного хора голосов, напевающих «с днем рождения тебя». Потом все хлопают, и к Ойкаве выносят торт — огромный, утыканный свечами.

— Ребята, — выдавливает он, глядя на их выжидающие улыбки.

— Возьми себя в руки, капитан, а не то первогодки тоже начнут рыдать, — шепчет ему Мацукава, — ты же у них пример для подражания.

В подтверждение его слов Киндайчи выразительно шмыгает носом, и Ойкава задувает свечи.

В ресторан они попадают спустя час после того, как общими усилиями доедают торт, расслабленно перешучиваясь и обсуждая предстоящие игры. Едва сев за стол, Ханамаки и Мацукава тут же хватаются за меню и делают заказ за всех четверых. Ойкава устало приваливается к плечу Иваизуми.

— В меня больше ничего не влезет, — предупреждает он. 

— Тут есть, кому разделаться с твоей порцией, — шепчет Иваизуми в ответ, очень быстро целуя Ойкаву в висок, пока никто не видит. — Если официант не поторопится, они и его сочтут достаточно вкусным.

Остаток вечера проходит относительно спокойно, если не считать импровизированное состязание "вспомни самую нелепую историю с участием Ойкавы", проходившее между Ханамаки и Мацукавой. Ойкава устало отмахивается от них, но изображать недовольство получается с трудом: им осталось не так уж много времени вместе, так что на некоторые вольности можно закрыть глаза. На улице уже давно стемнело, когда они вручают ему свой подарок — коллекционное издание всех работ студии Гибли.

— Ребята, — в который раз за день произносит он, потому что ничто другое не идет на ум. Он грезил об этой коллекционке с того момента, как они вместе с классом ездили в музей в средней школе, и никак не мог накопить денег и отследить, когда она вновь появится в наличии в магазинах. Откуда только узнали.

— На совместные просмотры можешь не приглашать, — говорит, накидывая на плечо сумку, Мацукава.

— Да, я тоже плохо переношу, когда мужчины плачут, — добавляет Ханамаки.

— Сегодня насмотрелся вдоволь.

— На всю жизнь хватит.

Они уходят, на прощание похлопав его по плечу, и Ойкава понимает, что может заснуть прямо здесь. Дорога домой кажется далекой и непреодолимой. Иваизуми подхватывает обе их сумки и выводит его на улицу. В автобусе Ойкава засыпает на его плече, а когда Иваизуми легонько встряхивает его, кажется, что этот последний рывок ему ни за что не дастся. 

Дом встречает их темнотой, пронизываемой холодными лучами луны, и тишиной опустевших комнат. Ойкава машинально сбрасывает обувь, умывается прямо на кухне, а потом идет к себе в комнату, где вытаскивает футон и, раздевшись, буквально падает на него. Он смертельно устал, но сон не идет. Слышно, как в ванной течет вода, и спустя несколько минут Иваизуми садится рядом и смотрит на него, приподняв одну бровь. Ойкава виновато улыбается, поглаживая его по колену.

— Даже не откроешь мой подарок?

Точно, конверт, который Иваизуми вручил ему с утра. Ойкава пытается подняться, но Иваизуми милостиво передает ему конверт сам. Ойкава встревоженно прикусывает губу: только бы там был не список поз, потому что единственная поза, на которую Ойкава сейчас способен — это распластавшись на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку. И вовсе не в эротическом смысле.

Но внутри оказываются билеты на первые игры плей-оффа, стартующего через месяц.

— Да ладно, — шепчет Ойкава, разглядывая их спереди и сзади, то приближая к лицу, то вытягивая руки к потолку.

— И нечего так удивляться. Мы же всегда хотели посмотреть, — Иваизуми неловко потирает шею. — Ладно, давай их сюда.

Ойкава прижимает билеты к груди.

— Не собрался же ты с ними спать? Отдай. Я выключаю свет.

Иваизуми выхватывает у него билеты, поднимается и кладет на стол, перед тем, как погасить свет.

— Ива-чан, — говорит Ойкава, разворачиваясь к нему, когда Иваизуми ложится рядом, укрывая их обоих тонким покрывалом. — А они никуда не денутся? А вдруг сквозняк? Или кто-нибудь проберется через окно и выкрадет их?

Иваизуми ворчит, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе. Целует в губы, и Ойкава не может поверить, что представлял эту ночь как-то иначе. По всему телу разливается приятное томление и затихает, оставив сладкое послевкусие, даже когда Иваизуми просто лежит рядом и тепло дышит на лицо. В какой-то момент между сном и явью Ойкава понимает, что за весь день так и не загадал желание, несмотря на все задутые свечи. Даже не задумывался в тот момент о чем-то конкретном. Но сейчас вдруг захотелось вспомнить все заветные мечты, на случай, если этот день действительно было немножко волшебным. 

Победить Кагеяму и Ушиваку. Пробиться на национальные. Никогда не бросать волейбол. И каждый день засыпать вот так, абсолютно счастливым, рядом с самым лучшим человеком.

— Дни рождения такие выматывающие, — бормочет Ойкава в полузабытьи. — Хуже, наверное, только свадьбы.

Посреди ночи он все-таки вскакивает, чтобы положить билеты в ящик стола, а потом возвращается на футон, ныряет под руку Иваизуми, прижимаясь к нему покрепче, и остаток ночи спит спокойно.


End file.
